LO QUE NUNCA SE CONTÓ (LINZIN)
by Mari.v
Summary: Lin y Tenzin tuvieron un romance casi que perfecto hasta que apareció Pema y aunque ya han pasado mas de diez años la verdad no está dicha.
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxx

Quién lo habría dicho, tanto luchar por algo totalmente inevitable, el amor es un sentimiento muy complicado y complejo pero que llena los corazones cuando se está destinado a ser: cómo me metí en este lío? Pues deja que te cuente...

.

 _Jamas imaginé que esto pasaría, pensé que habíamos tomado todas las precauciones posibles pero ya veo que no fue así; estoy totalmente nerviosa por lo que le voy a decir a Tenzin en estos momentos: no es que él esté en desacuerdo; por el contrario, necesita tenerlos para que la población de maestros aire no se extinga con él._

 _Cuando llego a la isla del templo del aire lo primero que hago es dirigirme a su lugar habitual de meditación, lo veo tratando de concentrarse pero al escuchar mis marcados pasos gracias a mi armadura de metal sus ojos grises se posan en los míos, -hola.- saludo en una voz totalmente baja._

 _-Lin- su tono nervioso me toma por sorpresa._

 _-¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Lin tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-_

 _-No Tenz yo tengo que decirte algo mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que tengas que discutir conmigo.- respondo sin saber la magnitud de noticia que tiene para decirme._

 _-Creeme que es muy importante y si no te lo digo ya no creo que pueda decírtelo después.- Lo miro confundida u guardo silencio esperando, -Lin creo que ya debemos terminar todo lo nuestro.-_

 _Mis ojos de abren de la impresión que acabo de recibir, -no entiendo.-_

 _-Lin hay una joven que es muy bonita y está dispuesta a formar una familia conmigo, además...- no lo dejo reaccionar cuando le lanzo una gran roca la cual el se encarga de evadir, -Lin por favor...- lo ignoro totalmente y comienzo a levantar grandes columnas de tierra para luego lanzarlas hacia Tenzin pero su agilidad para escaparse de ellas es mayor y no logran hacerle ningún daño, en este momento lo único que deseo es acabar con el y lo que se atraviese en mí camino; a pesar de que mi rabia es grande el fruto de mi vientre logra detenerme cuando me doy cuenta que estoy exhausta con solo unos pocos minutos, cuando me detengo comienzo a perder el equilibrio y mi cuerpo intenta derrumbarse para ser amortiguada con los brazos del último maestro aire, me alejo rápidamente._

 _-No me vuelvas a tocar en tú vida, pensé que eras mi amigo además de todo pero me traicionaste Tenzin...- siento que mis ojos empiezan a picar y me alejo corriendo para dejar lo que pensé que nada ni nadie podría quitarme._

 _._

Han pasado diecisiete años desde que todo pasó y siento que mis heridas no han podido cicatrizar totalmente: el hombre que pensé que sería mi compañero de aventuras y vivencias como lo fue en el pasado no está; duele cuando algo que parecía ser infinito llega a una culminación tan abrupta y dolorosa por la ausencia de un padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lin se despierta con el sol iluminando su rostro, desde que llegó Korra a Ciudad República su dedicación a la policía ha sido el doble. Por otro lado los resproches por parte de Jian y Jia Li nunca se hicieron esperar, los gemelos eran muy apegados a su mamá y esta siempre intentaba dedicarles el mayor tiempo posible, la joven entendía lo importante que era la jefatura en la vida de Lin pero para Jian era solo una interferencia en su familia, desde que era solo un niño detestó el momento en el que su madre se iba, hoy en día eso no había cambiado ya que a pesar de haber crecido su apego hacia la jefa de policía seguia manteniéndose muy fuerte. Desde hoy comenzaban sus vacaciones y les prometió que su trabajo no iba a interferir ya que en muchas ocasiones la habían llamado cuando estaba en la hospitalidad de su hogar, haciendo que esta se colocara su armadura y se fuera con prisa.

Unos minutos después un guapo joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro se acuesta a su lado, -buenos días jefa.-

-Buenos días Jian...- acaricia el rostro del pelinegro, -y ya les dije que no me voy a ir, así que no te comportes como un niño.-

-Está bien, entonces levántate para que entrenemos.- Lin vuelve a cerrar los ojos fingiendo volver a dormir, -¡Mamá!-

-Y que no se te olvide Jian.- cuando intenta levantarse Jia entra a la habitación sentándose a su lado, Lin los mira frunciendo el ceño.

-Buenos días mamá.- se acuesta a su lado y se acurruca.

-Buenos días Jia.- su hijo sigue el mismo ejemplo de su hermana y la abraza dejándola confundida: los gemelos son muy apegados a ella pero desde que comenzaron a crecer habían dejado muchos comportamientos cariñosos de lado, no es que le molestara está demostración de afecto, pero realmente le parecía sospechosa, -¿A qué se debe todo esto?-

-A que por fin vas a pasar tiempo con nosotros.- dice Jia Li para que después su hermano termine, -Y además no tendrás que lidiar con Korra y mucho con Tenzin y su guardería.- habla el guapo chico con molestia en su tono.

-¡Jian!- lo regaña su gemela.

-Hmp, eres igual a mamá.- Lin suspira y su mirada se fija en su hijo mayor, -¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad, desde que esa chica llegó tu tiempo en la casa es más escaso de lo normal, además de que estás pasando mucho tiempo con ese señor.-

-Ese señor es tu padre Jian y te acabo de decir que no voy a ningún lado, Saikhan está a cargo mientras yo no estoy.-

-¡Ese hombre no es mi papá! ¡Yo no tengo padre!- se levanta y sale de la habitación.

-¡Jian!- pero el muchacho no le presta atención y se va.

Jia mira a su madre, -no te preocupes mamá, ya se le pasará.- le da un beso en la mejilla y se levanta, -voy a hablar con él.- Lin asiente y la hermosa chica va en busca de su hermano.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Años atrás..._

 _Lin se encontraba ocupada en la jefatura de policía, cuando escucha el timbre del teléfono contesta, -jefa Beifong.-_

 _-Señora soy Xue.- el tono de la mujer que cuida a los hijos de Lin se escucha en línea, los sentidos de la pelinegra se encienden, Xue no llamaba a Lin a menos que fuera algo totalmente urgente. Sabía que tenía que ver con los gemelos y su preocupación estaba saliendo a flote con intensidad._

 _-¿Qué pasó con los gemelos?-_

 _-Desaparecieron señora, los he buscado por toda la propiedad y no están...- lo demás que dice Xue no se registra en la mente de Lin. Sus hijos habían desaparecido de su propiedad, su cuerpo comienza a desplomarse en la silla, -señora.-_

 _-¿Hace cuánto tiempo desaparecieron?-_

 _-Aproximadamente una hora, estaba preparando la comida y los dejé entrenando en el jardín, le juro que solo fue un momento.- Lin coloca instintivamente su dedo índice y meñique en su frente con pura y física frustración, -lo extraño es que su armario está desorganizado.-_

 _-Entonces lo más probable es que hayan escapado, esos dos me van a oír cuando los encuentre. Si llegan a aparecer me avisas inmediatamente.-_

 _-Sí señora.- Lin corta la llamada, toma las llaves del satomobile y baja para ir en busca de sus hijos._

 _Lin demora aproximadamente cuatro horas buscando a los gemelos hasta que la ciudad se oscurece, se dirigió a los lugares que más le gustaban pero no vió rastro de sus hijos, cuando regresa le pregunta a su secretaria si Xue había llamado a lo que está le responde que si y que le había dejado dicho que la llamara apenas llegara, -llamala y la pasas a mí oficina.-_

 _-Sí señora.- responde algo nerviosa por la figura imponente que representa Lin Beifong._

 _Cuando Lin entra, unos segundos después la chica le avisa que la línea está abierta a lo que ella lleda un gracias, espera un momento con el teléfono en su oído y escucha la voz de Xue, -¿Los encontró?- pregunta nerviosamente._

 _-No Xue, los he buscado por toda Ciudad República y no los encuentro; estoy muy preocupada...- alguien toca la puerta y Lin está lista para insultar a quién tiene el atrevimiento de interrumpirla._

 _-Lin soy Tenzin.-_

 _-Xue tengo que cortar, pero apenas termine aquí voy a buscar una foto de los gemelos para ofrecer una recompensa por ellos.-_

 _-Ya mismo busco la fotografía señora.- responde la chica inmediatamente._

 _-Está bien. Nos vemos en la casa Xue.- la mujer de ojos esmeralda corta la llamada y le indica a Tenzin que pase._

 _El hombre alto de ojos grises entra a su oficina, se ve cansado y algo acabado, -Lin siempre tan radiante y...- Lin tuerse lo ojos y lo detiene._

 _-Corta con tus alagos y ve al grano Tenzin.-_

 _-Está bien, sé que eres una mujer muy ocupada pero realmente necesito un gran favor tuyo.- Lin le dedica una mirada molesta, -se que no es tu trabajo encontrar gente pero...-_

 _-Tienes toda la razón Tenzin, ese no es mí trabajo; si necesitas a un detective puedes encontrar muchos en...- la voz de Lin se corta cuando ve la cara de Jian asomada en el vidrio de la puerta de su oficina, deja escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, -dejalos entrar.- Tenzin abre la puerta y sus adorados hijos entran a su oficina sanos y salvos. Su mente ahora se centra en el escenario que tiene frente a ella, Tenzin sabía toda la verdad. -Ya los conociste.- dice nerviosa mirando a los gemelos que no se atreven a darle la cara._

 _-Sí, aunque él casi no habla. Según Jia están de paseo, recorriendo Ciudad República.-_

 _-Tenzin yo realmente no...-_

 _-Sé que estás ocupada pero no confío en más nadie para dejarlos.- los ojos del guapo hombre del cual aún estaba enamorada la miraban fijamente con ternura. Al parecer los gemelos no habían dicho nada y fue una bocanada de aire fresco para ella._

 _-Puedes dejarlos aquí que yo me encargo.- él asiente._

 _-Gracias Lin, realmente gracias y fue un placer verte de nuevo.- sus ojos le dieron una última mirada y se despide de los pequeños a lo que su hija responde con una sonrisa algo decepcionada y Jian solo lo ignora. El hombre sale y cierra la puerta detrás de él._

 _Cuando está segura que se ha ido les da una mirada severa, -¿En qué estaban pensando ustedes dos?- los mira esperando una respuesta a lo que Jian solo responde con un gruñido._

 _-Lo siento mami.- dice su hija, -es solo que sin querer escuchamos una conversación tuya con Xue y queríamos conocer a papá, aunque creo que el ya tiene hijos y no nos necesita a nosotros.- a Lin se le parte el corazón cuando escucha la declaración de su amada hija._

 _-Te dije que era mala idea.- suelta el gemelo de nueve años._

 _-¡Cállate Jian!-_

 _-Silencio los dos... Miren muchachos, realmente no era la forma en la que quería que se enteraran de todo, pero su padre es un hombre casado y con hijos, pero eso no significa que ustedes sean menos importantes que esos niños.-_

 _-Niñas.- corrige el pelinegro._

 _-Bien, niñas; igualmente si ustedes quieren conocerlo estoy segura que el los va a amar igual.- Lin sabe que cuando todo se sepa va a se un completo desastre pero viendo los acontecimientos parece ser lo mejor hasta que Jian abre la boca:_

 _-Yo no quiero volver a saber de ese hombre.-_

 _-Eso es grosero Jian.- lo regaña su gemela._

 _-No me importa, ahora vamos mamá que quiero volver a mí casa.-_

 _-No creas que te vas a salir tan fácil de está con tu rabieta muchacho, en casa vamos a hablar bien.- Lin toma su abrigo y sale de la oficina con los niños para llevarlos a su morada. Aunque pretende dejarlos descansar y hablar con ellos al día siguiente._


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lin se encuentra entrenando con Jia, la jóven era una talentosa maestra tierra, Jian por otro lado se encontraba acostado en la grama bajo un árbol de cerezo mirando a su madre y a su gemela entrenar. Sabía que Jia intentaría ganarle a su madre haciendo trampa cuando se viera derrotada y sonreía para sí porque Lin siempre se daba cuenta antes de que la chica intentara la hazaña, era una vista realmente graciosa porque la jóven pelinegra terminaría por decir que no volvería a entrenar con ella.

Para cuando terminaron, Jia terminó en el suelo derrotada y cansada, Lin le dedicó una carcajada y lo que no esperaba era la elevación de tierra que la hizo tropezar y caer directo en la grama. La hermosa chica con ojos esmeralda cómo los de su madre se levantó y se hechó a reír extendiendole la mano a Lin para ayudarla a poner de pie, pero la jefa de policía la jaló hacia el suelo con ella abrazándola, la risa brotaba de ambas mujeres y la chica se queda mirando a su madre, -me gusta escucharte reír mamá.-

La mujer mayor acaricia su mejilla, -es divertido pasar tiempo con ustedes cariño.-

-No parece.- suelta Jian ahora parado frente a ellas.

-Deja de ser grosero.- le regaña su gemela.

-No es ser grosero, es la verdad.-

-Vamos solo estás celoso.- la gemela se levanta y lo tira con ella al césped dejándolo en la mitad.

-¡Jia!- la chica se ríe.

Su madre lo abraza y besa su rostro cómo lo hacía cuando estaba pequeño. -mamá.-

-Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que te gusta ser pechichado por mamá. ¿Recuerdas que la esperabas todas la noches para dormir acurrucado encima de ella?- el chico se sonroja totalmente.

-¡Tú también lo hacías!-

-Sí, pero yo no lo niego como tú.- Lin solo los observa con diversión.

-Mamá dile a Jia que me deje en paz.- la jóven se reía aún más fuerte que antes.

-¿Lo ves?-

-Hmp.- gruñe frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres un chico sensible Jian.-

-¡No soy sensible! ¡Mamá!- al mirarlo, a Lin solo le recuerda a Tenzin cuando estaba enojado por algo que le decían Bumi o Kya.

-Jia dejalo tranquilo, ya sabes que tú hermano es algo sensible.-

-¡Mamá!-

-Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que te ves tan tierno... Y guapo.- el rostro del joven solo se enfurece más e intenta levantarse para ser palancado hacía atrás por ambas maestras tierra.

-Ustedes dos son imposibles.-

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Los gemelos extrañaban a su madre desde el momento en el cual salía por la puerta hasta el momento en el que la sentían llegar, pero habían ocasiones en la que la mujer llegaba muy tarde y los pequeños se quedaban dormidos en lugares opuestos dejándole un espacio a su madre._

 _En esta ocasión no fué la excepción, repitiéndose lo mismo: Lin llega cansada, mira el reloj y nota que es casi media noche, cierra la puerta y se dirige a la cosina para tomar un vaso de agua, -Señora Lin, otra vez llegando tarde.- la voz conocida la hace saltar del susto soltando el vaso para dejarlo caer rompiéndose en pedazos._

 _-¡Diablos Xue! ¿Acaso intentas matarme?- la joven mujer que era solo seis años menor que Lin la mira avergonzada._

 _-Lo siento.-_

 _-Solo no te sentí venir.-_

 _-Es porque está abusando de su resistencia. No es sano que lo haga, los gemelos la extrañan, esperaron lo más posible pero se quedaron dormidos en el intento.-_

 _El rostro de Lin se ablanda, -tienes razón Xue, es solo que hay muchos casos abiertos y los Agni Kai en duelo con la triple amenaza haciendo estragos en ciudad república no lo hacen más fácil.- la cansada mujer suspira._

 _-Lo entiendo, pero debe dejar de pensar en los demás y comenzar a pensar más en usted y sus hijos.- Lin recoge todos los fragmentos con tierra control para depositarlo en la basura._

 _-Realmente voy a tomar tu consejo...- le dedica una sonrisa cansada, -creo que no te pago lo suficiente.-_

 _-En eso tiene razón.- dice en broma._

 _-Gracias Xue.-_

 _Para cuando Lin subio a su habitación ya había tomado y comido algo, Se dió una pequeña ducha caliente en el baño de invitados para no despertar a los gemelos, abrió su armario con mucho cuidado para colocarse su ropa interior y una bata de dormir, el cuarto tenía una tenue iluminación porque los gemelos odiaban la oscuridad. Se acostó en medio de la cama y unos momentos después los dos niños se acomodaron encima de su madre: Jian en el hombro derecho de su madre y su pequeño brazo envuelto en el hombro de Lin. La niña por otro lado siempre colocaba su cabeza debajo de sus pechos para después envolver su pierna alrededor de las anchas caderas de su madre._

 _Esa noche Lin se prometió no volver a llegar demasiado tarde, en la mayoría de las veces así fue para felicidad de ella y los gemelos._


	4. Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Mamá!-

La mujer de cabello plateado se levanta sobresaltada con la intromisión, su corazón late rápidamente y se da cuenta que está en su habitación, sus ojos esmeralda se fijan en su hijo mayor, -¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Jian?!- grita la jefa con algo de molestia.

-Lo siento.- el joven suelta arrepentido.

-Casi se me sale el corazón del susto que me pegaste.- la mujer le regaña pero su rabia se pasa al recordar su rostro alegré.

-No fue mí intención asustarte, es solo que la tía Su dijo que podíamos ir a Saofú...- se sienta al lado de su mamá.

-No.- Lin dice rotundamente.

-¿Por qué siempre te niegas?- él chico la mira fijamente.

-Suyin y yo no estamos en buenos términos.- su rostro se arruga al recordar a su hermana menor.

-Porque tú no has querido mamá, la abuela Toph arregló todo con tía Su, no entiendo por qué tú no puedas hablarle a ninguna de las dos.- desde que Jian tiene memoria su madre no se habla con Suyin, la familia Beifong siempre se había caracterizado por ser demasiado complicada y la relación entre las tres mujeres no era la excepción, su madre siempre le permitía a Toph llevarselos de vacaciones pero Xue era la intermediaria ya que la primogénita de su abuela siempre se negaba a hablarle alegando que la más vieja de las Beifong tenía un carácter insoportable que la ponía totalmente furiosa. Los ojos lechosos de la anciana mostraban tristeza y Jian sabía a qué se debía.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación Jian. Espero no volver a tener esta conversación de la cual ya sabes cuál es la respuesta.- La mujer se levanta de la cama y se mete a su baño dejando al joven sentado en la cama.

-Te estás comportando como una mujer inmadura mamá.- suelta con un grito demostrando su molestia.

-No te escucho Jian.-

-¡Mamá!- escucha el seguro de la puerta, sabiendo que la conversación había terminado.

-Te dije que era inútil.- habla la voz de su gemela.

-Debía intentarlo, tía Su y la abuela Toph quieren hablar con mamá pero es muy terca.- sus ojos verdes se quedan fijos en la puerta del baño.

-Quién sabe, quizás algún día puedan reconciliarse.-

-Quizás.- mensiona esperanzado en que las palabras de su hermana se vuelvan realidad algún día, nada le gustaría más que tener a toda la familia junta.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Los gemelos estaban listos para pasar una temporada con su abuela, aunque su madre estaba en discordia con Toph nunca les negó pasar tiempo con ella, lo que Lin no sabía y se enteró unos pocos años después es que su madre los llevaba a visitar a su hermana; los gemelos anhelaban salir de la finca para pasar su tiempo en la ciudad de metal, Suyin siempre era amable y amorosa con sus sobrinos, nunca se imaginó que Lin tuviera hijos ya que siempre que Tenzin le proponía la idea la mujer de ojos verdes se ponía histérica; su madre le dió la noticia unos años después per cada vez que Su intentaba enviarle algún regalo Lin se lo devolvía con una nota algo grosera. Pero como Toph hacía lo que quería los llevó de visita donde su tía unas vacaciones y los gemelos quedaron totalmente encantados._

 _Jian estaba ansioso en la cama de su madre, Lin estaba recostada mirándolo con mucha diversión: el apego del muchacho era más fuerte que el de su hermana, la chica era totalmente cariñosa y empalagosa en algunas ocasiones pero Jian rara vez se separaba del lado de su mamá, era celoso y posesivo, muchas veces acusando a su madre de no querelo para lo que la jefa respondía con muchos besos y abrazos para el niño. Su humor impenetrable no valía con Jia y mucho menos con Jian, su comportamiento con los gemelos era algo increíble para los que están acostumbrados a la jefa amargada y tosca. Aunque su secreto solo lo sabían pocas personas._

 _-Mamá.-_

 _-Jian.- le responde sabiendo lo que va a preguntar._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo falta?-_

 _-No lo sé, solo debes esperar.- dice con voz aburrida._

 _-Esperar es aburrido.- se tira en la cama con frustración en su pequeño y adorable rostro._

 _-Ya lo sé.-_

 _-Entonces dime cuánto tiempo falta.- su voz suena esperanzada._

 _-¿No deberías estar con Xue y Jia?-_

 _-No, ellas están haciendo cosas de chicas.- cada vez que Xue peinaba o ayudaba a la niña a vestirse decía que era cosa de chicas corriendo directamente a la habitación de su mamá, si estaba, claro está, la mujer siempre le decía a Lin que era una excusa para estar a su lado y no era incorrecto._

 _-Entiendo, entonces ponte a hacer cosas de chicos.- su ojos verdes y expresivos la miraban con algo de molestia._

 _-¿No me quieres aquí?- su labio inferior empieza a temblar._

 _-No es eso cariño...- Lin lo piensa bien antes de terminar de arruinar todo, -solo pensé que para distraerte podías hacer algo que te gusta y así el tiempo pasa más rápido hasta que llegue tú abuela.-_

 _-No quiero, yo quiero estar contigo mamá.- el niño trepa hasta su madre para abrazarla. -Quiero que vayas con nosotros.-_

 _-Jian, tu sabes que Su y yo...-_

 _-Pueden arreglar las cosas mami.- le dice cortandola._

 _-Eso es complicado y no está en discusión.-_

 _-Siempre dices lo mismo.- su barbilla se apoya en el hombro de su madre, -pero si fueramos yo y Jia...-_

 _-Jia y yo Jian, además yo soy tú madre y la que manda en esta casa, fin de la discusión.-_

 _-No.- dice moviendo su cabeza._

 _-Jian me estás haciendo un hueco en el hombro.- el niño sonríe con vergüenza y se tranquiliza un poco._

 _-Eso no es posible mami.-_

 _-Yo creo que sí.-_

 _-¡Jian!- se escucha la voz de su gemela para después entrar al cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acuesta al lado de su mamá y le da un abrazo, -Xue dijo que la abuela Toph venía cerca.-_

 _-¡Mamá!- el niño suelta molesto._

 _-¡¿Qué pasa?!-_

 _-Dijiste que no sabías cuánto tiempo faltaba.-_

 _-Porque no lo sé y Xue tampoco sabe con exactitud.-_

 _-Es cierto Jian, Xue solo hace una estimación. ¿Cierto mamá?-_

 _-Sí cariño.- responde la pelinegra a su pequeña hija._

 _-Ustedes dos son iguales.- el chico de siete años y medio dice molesto._

 _-Qué te importa.- le saca la lengua y luego esconde su rostro en el hombro de Lin._

 _-¡Mamá! ¡Jia me sacó la lengua!- La jefa de policía niega con la cabeza._

 _-¡Dejen las tonterías!- Jian comienza a molestar a su gemela, -¡Hablo enserio Jian!-_

 _El niño coloca sus mejores ojos de cachorro, -sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.-_

 _-Debía intentarlo.-_

 _-¡Niños!- se escucha la voz de Xue._

 _-¡Llegó la abuela!- grita Jia emocionada, -vamos mamá.-_

 _-Muy bien.- dice resignada, se levanta y lleva a los niños a la sala donde se encuentra su madre._

 _Al llegar la ignora totalmente, se agacha para despedirse de sus hijos, -que tengan un buen viaje bien mis niños.-_

 _-Estoy en la misma habitación que tú Lin, deja de ignorarme.- dice su madre algo decepcionada por la actitud de su hija mayor._

 _-Sabes que deben regresar dentro de un mes, que a Su no se le ocurra retenerlos como las vacaciones pasadas.-_

 _-¿Quién hubiera dicho que serías una madre preocupada?- suelta la anciana metiéndose en la piel de su hija._

 _-No me hagas hablar.- su tono se pone molesto y vuelve a abrazar a sus hijos, -los amo, realmente los voy a extrañar.-_

 _-Yo también.- ambos dicen dandole besos a su hermosa madre._


	5. Chapter 5

_Las vacaciones con los gemelos y Xue, iban muy bien, habían decidido ir a la propiedad de la familia Beifong en Ba Sin Se, era un lugar poco visitado por las tres mujeres, y no es que Lin estuviera fascinada de estar ahí, pero los gemelos sí, le habían insistido a su madre para que los llevara a Gaoling, el lugar era grande y lleno de lujos; su abuelo, Lao Beifong había sido un hombre millonario. Pero su madre se había negado a estar al pendiente de la fortuna que había dejado su padre a su hija y sus nietas, después de la muerte de los padres de Toph el lugar apenas y recibía visita de las Beifong, hasta el día de hoy, ya que los gemelos estaban emocionados por conocer el lugar. Para Lin no era la gran cosa, pero para los pequeños sí, los cuales a su corta edad querían saber y explorar todo, lo cual para la jefa de policía era un completo dolor de cabeza en algunas ocasiones, además de que nunca fue capaz de decirles que no, los que con solo un puchero lograban convencer a la dura maestra metal, aunque ella lo negara._

 _Xue la había convencido de que se tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones, la mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio siempre hacía que Lin pensara de una manera mas centrada, por lo que se le era fácil ponerse de alcahueta con los pequeños, los cuales la adoraban, la mujer conocía a Lin de antes del nacimiento de los gemelos, hacía parte de los policías metal de ciudad república, hija de un extranjero de mucho poder, pero era algo a lo que la mujer no le interesaba. Esto era algo que Lin nunca logró entender, jamás supo el por qué Xue había decidido quedarse al lado de ella y los gemelos, aunque debía admitir que no confiaba en nadie mas que en ella para cuidarlos. La rubia se había enterado de que Lin estaba embrazada cuando la vio en el baño de mujeres sin su armadura, con una protuberancia notable, la cual la pelinegra no pudo negar, por lo que se vio obligada a contarle toda la verdad. Algo curioso era que nunca se habían llevado bien, ambas eran muy competitivas y Lin odiaba admitir que la mujer de ojos azules era muy buena con el elemento y además casi toda la fuerza varonil se sentía atraído por la hermosa y femenina joven, algo que ponía muy alerta a Lin cuando veía llegar a Tenzin, el cual realmente nunca pareció darse cuenta, pero luego se fijó que no era el caso, ya que después de que Xue se diera cuenta de todo y Lin hablara con ella, la joven guardó silencio y se convirtió en la persona que Lin mas confiaba, algo muy raro en ella._

— _¿No le parece divertido?_

— _No tienes que tratarme de usted Xue, nos conocemos hace muchos años, creo que ya somos mas que conocidas —. Dice la jefa de policía._

— _Es difícil dejar la costumbre, siempre pensé que las Beifong hacían parte de la realeza._

— _No lo creo, solo tenemos un apellido con peso, ¿Quién no conoce a Toph? —. Pregunta Lin como si fuera algo de lo más común y normal._

— _Siempre desee conocer a tú madre y cuando lo hice me sentí muy emocionada... —hace una pausa recordando—. Papá nunca estuvo de acuerdo, el quería que me dedicara al negocio familiar, pero yo quería hacer algo por mí misma, así que decidí ir a la academia, aunque no fue fácil, debo decir que me gustó._

— _¿Quién lo diría? Tu y yo llevándonos bien._

— _A mi nunca me desagradaste, por el contrario, la del problema eras tu —. Dice la mujer de cabello rubio._

— _Creo que tienes razón, siempre haz sido muy perfecta, creía que eras una completa molestia —. Habla Lin con mucha sinceridad, pero a Xue solo le causa gracia._

— _Está bien Lin._

— _Así está mejor, ¿puedo preguntarte algo que me ha rondado hace mucho tiempo?_

— _Claro —. Responde convencida._

— _¿Por qué decidiste renunciar a todo para ayudarme a cuidar a los gemelos? No es que me queje y mucho menos que no lo aprecie pero..._

— _Sinceramente, mi padre pidió un favor y no pude seguir en la policía de ciudad república._

 _Lin sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero conocía a la mujer que tenía en frente, así que decidió tomar sus palabras, —bien, igual me alegra que estés conmigo y los gemelos._

— _¿No me crees?_

— _No he dicho eso —. Responde impresionada._

— _Te conozco muy bien._

— _Está bien, solo que es difícil creer que dejaste todo así como así y decidiste cuidar a mis hijos._

— _Yo amo a los gemelos, no es extraño —. Dice razonando pero no termina de convencer a la pelinegra._

— _Como tú digas Xue, espero algún día tengas la confianza de decirme la verdad._

— _No es nada Lin, estás exagerando —. Habla con mucha naturalidad, lo cual haría que cualquier persona le creyera, pero Lin la conocía mejor que eso._

— _Como quieras, igual... —pero su atención se dirige al pelinegro subido en un árbol—. ¡Baja inmediatamente Jian!_

— _Todo está bajo control mamá —. Dice el niño desde una rama del árbol._

— _No voy a repetirlo dos veces —. Habla acercándose y elevándose con tierra control para alcanzarlo._

— _Espera mamá... —. Pero Lin no escucho sus quejas y lo dejó en la grama del gran jardín de la casa._

— _No quiero volver a verte encaramado en un árbol Jian._

— _Pero... —. Empieza intentando defenderse._

— _Sin excusas, ve a lavarte las manos, ya casi es hora de comer._

 _El niño de ocho años asiente, luego agarra la mano de su mamá, —ven conmigo mami._

 _Lin intenta negarse, pero sus pequeños ojos lo hacen imposible, —está bien... —mira a Xue—. ¿Vienes?_

— _Claro._

 _Más tarde ese día los gemelos estaban agotados en el jardín, acostados en la grama con su madre y Xue, quien solo se limitaba a hablar con Jia Li, la cual siempre estaba llena de mucha información que brindarle a todos, pero que su gemelo muchas veces la ignoraba; la rubia siempre intentaba brindarle la máxima atención, porque sabía que a la pequeña le encantaba que le prestaran atención; por otro lado Jian estaba en el hombro de su madre, hablando de todo y de nada, para su corta edad era muy parlanchín, algo con lo que Lin intentaba luchar, ya que en ocasiones se quedaba dormida y el niño se ponía molesto por la falta de atención de su madre, según Xue lo hacía para pasar mas tiempo con ella. Sus hijos ya eran niños grandes y muy saludables, ni ella podía creer que fuera madre, se había negado rotundamente a la oportunidad de tenerlos, pero al sentirlos dentro algo en ella se había despertado, los amaba más que a nada en el mundo, simplemente eran lo mejor que tenía._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—No quiero que vayas.

Lin intentaba ignorarlo, pero sabía que no la dejaría en paz, Jian ya no era un niño, por lo cual no podía engañarlo, —tengo que hacerlo, es importante.

—No me gusta mamá, quiero que te quedes en casa, ¿puedes?

—No pongas las cosas difíciles cariño.

Lin suspira, pero se coloca su armadura, —¿no respetas la privacidad?

—Ya te he visto desnuda mamá. No cambies el tema.

—No lo hago, pero, que yo recuerde, tú si exiges privacidad.

—Pero tu la ignoras.

—Bien.

—¡Mamá!

La mujer sonríe al escuchar el grito frustrado de su hijo mayor, —vendré temprano ¿bien? Solo iré a revisar la mansión Sato, no me demoraré.

—No entiendo tu obsesión por estar cerca del avatar y él.

Lin sabia que se refería a Tenzin, —no confundas las cosas.

—No soy un niño, se que sigues enamorada de él.

Ella lo mira fijamente, —¿lo sabes?

—Sí y no intentes engañarme, tú sigues enamorada de él y cuando salgas lastimada porque no soportas verlo feliz con su mujer, solo te quedará lamerte las heridas sola.

Lin suspira, sabiendo que lo que decía su hijo no era falso, pero no podía simplemente darle la razón, —Vendré apenas termine. Le dices a Xue que me guarde comida.

—¡Mamá!

La mujer se acerca dándole un beso en la mejilla, —nos vemos luego Jian. Te amo cariño.

—Yo también te amo.

Esa noche la jefa llegó mas tarde de lo normal, además de una lesión en la columna y quemaduras en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, —¿por eso querías hablar solo con Xue? —le dice su hijo sorprendiéndola al entrar.

—No estoy para discutir Jian.

—Eres increíble —dice antes de irse a alguna parte de la casa.

—No te preocupes, él solo está preocupado.

—Eso espero, porque lo último que necesito es que uno de mis hijos no me hable.

Jia, quien no se había movido desde que Lin entró la mira preocupada, —¿qué te pasó?

—No es nada cariño, voy a estar bien, solo debo guardar reposo.

—Apenas y te sostienes —dice ayudando a Xue para llevar a Lin hasta su habitación, —¿quieres tomar algo? —. Le pregunta preocupada.

—Agua estaría bien.

—Está bien, ya mismo la traigo.

Cuando la muchacha sale los ojos azules de Xue miran a la mujer recostada en la cama, —¿realmente era necesario?

—¿Tu también Xue?

Lin comienza a quitarse la ropa sucia, pero fracasa totalmente, por lo que la rubia la ayuda, descubriendo las horribles quemaduras provocadas por los igualitarios, —casi te quedas sin piel Lin.

—No exageres, solo fueron unas cuantas descargas.

—Claro, lo mas normal del mundo —dice con sarcasmo.

—No entiendes Xue...

—¿Te preparo un baño caliente? —preguntó interrumpiendo a la pelinegra.

—Sí Xue —dijo resignada.

La mujer se dedica a preparar el baño, dejando a Lin sola con sus pensamientos, —¡mamá! —escucha a su hija horrorizada.

—No es tan malo como parece.

—Eres increíble —dice Jian al lado de su hermana.

—Solo son unas cuantas quemaduras, el sanador me ordenó reposo.

—Como si lo fueras a cumplir realmente.

—No tengo por qué salir en el corto plazo Jian. Ya no soy jefa de policía.

—¿Hablas enserio? —pregunta su hija preocupada, sabiendo lo importan que era su trabajo para Lin.

—Sí, fracasé como jefa y mis oficiales deben estar con Amon en este momento.

—Eso es horrible —dijo Jia horrorizada.

Su madre, quien se veía exageradamente agotada, solo intentó levantarse, pero el dolor la invadió, por lo que ambos jóvenes se sentaron al lado de su madre, —tranquila mamá, tomalo con calma —dice el muchacho realmente preocupado.

Jia le entrega el vaso con agua que tenia en la mano, —gracias.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para bañarte?

—No.

—¡Sí! —responde Xue cuando sale del baño.

—Está bien, creo que un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal —dice con resignación.

Después de toda la renuencia de Lin, Jia y Xue la ayudaron a bañarse, por lo que la mujer mayor no estaba feliz. Xue la ayudó a aplicarse un ungüento para las quemaduras mientras que Jia le preparaba un caldo de verduras, a lo que Lin hizo mala cara cuando su hija salió, —¿por qué la dejaste?

—A mi me parece muy delicioso.

—A ti sola, toda la vida he dicho que te encanta llevarme la contraria.

La mujer mas joven se ríe, haciendo que Lin frunciera el ceño, —hablo enserio Xue.

—Yo también, no te haz permitido disfrutarlo bien.

—No lo odio, simplemente yo no soy vegetariana, ¿puede alguien entender que me gusta la carne?

—Te entiendo, pero es más sano comer...

—Cortala ahí, es imposible discutir contigo.

Xue termina de aplicar el ungüento, en la espalda de Lin, —a veces me pongo a pensar y me doy cuenta que tú me has visto hasta la vagina.

—Que exagerada eres Lin.

Lin la mira, —hablo enserio, te tengo demasiada confianza que hasta sabes el número de la caja fuerte.

—No necesito dinero —dice con gracia.

—Exactamente, realmente nunca he entendido por qué te aguantas toda esta basura.

La mujer niega, —exageras Lin.

—No exagero, digo la verdad —dijo intentando levantarse.

—¿Puedes quedarte quieta?

La mujer de ojos verde gruñe, —necesito colocarme el pijamas, no puedo andar desnuda todo el tiempo

—Ya todos conocemos tu viejo cuerpo —dijo buscando un pijamas azul celeste para después ayudarla a ponérselo.

—No estoy tan vieja, aun puedo ganarte a ti y Jia.

—Sí Lin, como tú digas.

—Por otro lado, tú no te estás haciendo más joven.

—Yo todavía parezco de treinta —dice en un tono sarcástico.

—Sí, siempre haz sido muy bonita y empalagosa.

—¿Yo? ¿Admites que soy bonita? —dice impresionada.

—Sí, todos lo saben, eras la chica mas linda de la estación de policía.

—No sabía eso —dice muy confundida.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cierto? —dice arqueando la ceja derecha.

—No.

—Tú sí eres increíble. Todo el personal masculino estaba babeando por la linda rubia de ojos azules y penetrante mirada —dice recordando los comentarios que hacían muchos hombres cuando tenían la oportunidad.

—¿Penetrante mirada? ¿Enserio? —dice burlesca.

—No son mis palabras.

—Ya veo —dice dedicándole una sonrisa.


End file.
